lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 543
Report #543 Skillset: Pyromancy Skill: Firewalls Org: Pyromancers Status: Completed Feb 2011 Furies' Decision: Solution 1 Problem: Currently Pyromancy melds have little to no hindering capability against those that enter the melds. For this reason it is fairly simple for groups to enter a Pyromancer's meld and simply walk through it with ease to get to their target. Currently Firewalls create the equivilance of Elementalism firewalls, but in every exit in the demesne. They will also currently set personal enemies on fire and give them 1st degree burns, though it does not strip the frost defense. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Keep Pyromancy firewalls as it is, except add to it that any personal enemies of the Pyromancer will not be able to pass through a Pyromancy firewall without having the frost defense from sipping the frost elixir (the reason perhaps being the heat of the flames is too much). Also, strip the frost defense when someone passes through the firewall. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Player Comments: ---on 1/17 @ 07:59 writes: Support #2 with a slight change: have the owner of the meld immune to their own firewalls (only when cast with PYROCAST FIREWALLS, and not for CAST FIREWALL ), however, other Pyromancers would not gain this immunity. ---on 1/18 @ 17:28 writes: The elegant solution would be so simply make a pyromancer immune to firewalls inside their own demense and to base all other pyromancer exclusive bonuses to firewalls on the presence of a demense, regardless of the origin of the firewalls. I do not think pyromancer firewalls are distinct objects from elementalism firewalls as it stands. ---on 1/19 @ 15:41 writes: Addendum: The former solution 2 is now defuct for a reason, and my comment above is in support of solution 1 (impassable-without-frost firewalls) or a similar solution. Giving the pyromancers something they already had would be rather pointless, don't you think? ---on 2/9 @ 07:15 writes: Unless my timer is more off than I thought, purgative balance for frost is about 1.5s. Moving two rooms took about .2s without lag. Making firewalls strip frost and prevent movement if frost isn't up means people will take 1.5s to move from one room to the next. 3s since firewalls also currently set someone ablaze (frost once to cure, frost again for defense). Compound this with the stun Pyromancy melds already do (and Ashfall's random directional movement) and I find that a bit much in trying to keep people in a meld. If it were being compared to the other walls (briars, phantom, ice, stone), those walls affect everyone rather than a select group only. I recognize wanting to make firewalls an actual hinder, but I disagree with making it enemy only and strip frost/ablaze and stop movement unless frost is up. 3s movement a room is almost like rubble, but consumes curatives and affects only some people rather than equally. ---on 2/9 @ 07:19 writes: Constructively (since the other comment was already lengthy), could make firewalls affect everyone - but the caster - equally to bring it in line with the other walls and have a bonus to hindering as well. That or making firewalls strip frost in one pass and afflicting with ablaze in another rather than stripping/afflicting in one go. ---on 2/18 @ 02:06 writes: 3s is only big compared to normal movement. If compared, as it should be, to moving past other walls, then it's 3-4 seconds (and an enchantment charge) to ignite an icewall/briarwall, or even longer to tumble over a stonewall. 3s and an enchantment charge (10gp) is perfectly comparable to 3s and two frost sips (4gp each, tops). Thus, I see no reason to remove the "set people ablaze" aspect of firewall as part of this report, especially when you consider that the 3s for the firewall is 3 seconds of purgative balance (during which other actions can be taken), rather than 3 seconds of real balance and that, presumably, reflections, dodge abilities, timeslip and so forth will all prevent the firewall from setting someone ablaze. ---on 2/18 @ 11:46 writes: However, your proposal would have only enemies be affected by these walls, where this is untrue for the other demesnes. ---on 2/22 @ 11:58 writes: Not my proposal, Lyria came up with it. I just happen to think it's a good and needful change. The fact that firewalls don't hinder allies is countered by the facts that they can be bypassed with timeslip, reflection, dodging skills and other such effects and that, resultingly, anyone with one of those skills can move 2 rooms in 3 seconds instead of taking 6 seconds to do so as would be the case for a normal wall. That's not a downside to firewalls that should be ignored. ---on 2/23 @ 11:24 writes: Well if you want to include things that only some guilds have access to, then you can say that other walls, which hinder everyone, take at most 2.5 seconds to pass through (leap / pogo 1.2 seconds to bypass ice and stone walls, summer/tipheret 2.5 seconds on briar/phantom walls). ---on 2/24 @ 00:50 writes: Consuming purgative balance -entirely- just to move through a demesne that can also stun seems a bit over the top (the moment you get it back you move and have to double-sip again)... especially given that with the suggestion that people can chase you around with absolutely no similar issue. ---on 2/26 @ 08:30 writes: If Solution 1 goes in, I would like to see it affect everyone but the original caster.